A Common Discussion
by CerberusProject
Summary: A small drabble for Drabble December. Issac brings William into yet another discussion over the occult that takes a slight turn.


**Title: A Common Discussion  
><strong>

**Words: 996  
><strong>

**Rating: K**

**Pair: None**

**Please R&R  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"They aren't real."<p>

"But you've seen them!"

"No, I haven't. That was electromagnetic interference influencing my optical lobe and producing hallucinations."

"William!"

The prefect nearly lost his impassive frown out of amusement. Issac was in a mood tonight, and thoroughly determined to heard. In fact, half of the common room was looking at them, few occupants though there were. Even a couple boys were whispering amongst themselves. The whimsical Issac filling the ever stubborn William's ear with fanciful absurdities derived from his many occult books - it was nothing new, but for once William seemed to be almost having fun with his friend. That in itself was more rare than a precious gem.

And so they looked on, all the while Issac attempted to make his case with mild flailing and a baffled frustration that was so very him.

"That's not true at all! After all, Master Mathers—"

"Master Mathers, nothing," William snapped before the frantic boy could say something stupid that could incriminate a teacher. He stared Issac down, his face a portrait of a stern demand to be silent, one that promise reprimand without due compliance. Issac's head lowered briefly as he realized his error. He steeled himself and made to continue the conversation between himself and the boy whom sat on the sofa opposite him.

"Yes, well either way, you've seen them. Isn't that enough proof?"

The book William had been thumbing through was closed and set down in his lap. Hands rested neatly upon it, joined with fingers laced. Issac had William's full attention, something not often given and almost never in a case like this. A rare exception - the observing males were stunned.

"All right, let's say that I will contemplate entertaining this notion," William began. "What then? Do you expect it will hold any meaning?"

Issac, of course, sought to retort.

"Fairies are lovely creatures who bring good luck and happiness. If you offer them sweet things and kindness they will surely return it with fortune."

"And you expect that is something I need? Me?" William tsk'ed in disappointment. He hadn't expected Issac to appreciate his genius on the same level that he himself did but the prefect would have at least thought him observant enough to see logic in betwixt his ramblings of fae and elves. "Are you forgetting just whom is constantly at the top of the boards? I make my own luck."

"I wasn't meaning with your grades, William."

The blonde blinked. He looked at Issac a long moment then, lips parted slightly in surprise. He hadn't expected that.

"If not that, then what?"

Issac relaxed with William's change of tone. A smile played on his features and he explained.

"Well, that _other_ thing…You know…" His smile darkened as he trailed off. His eyes lowered, then raised. Their gazes met and suddenly William understood exactly what he meant; Solomon, the election, all the responsibilities he had never asked for which was thrust upon him. Now William's own gaze fell.

"Oh. That.." Tensions rose. The few remaining boys who's interest in the debate had kept looked on with heightening anticipation. Both Issac and William were silent now, the prefect having become quite thoughtful. He was considering Issac's words and all they could mean. His numerous responsibilities, his overzealous dreams of the future. William would have been lying if he had said that he wasn't stressed or that every attack against him or threat exacted frightened him beyond any measure he was at all willing to express. He did feel alone at times, and Issac was only trying to help.

He could appreciate that.

Finally William looked at his friend again, this time with something of a smile on his face. It was faint, and utterly surprising, but it was there.

"Perhaps a little luck would be helpful."

Immediately the tensions fled. Issac's eyes lit up and his concern was replaced with exuberant joy. The room was filled with excited twitters once again, and numerous rantings of spells and creatures, to which the last few remaining boys rolled their eyes and left. William, too, contemplated doing the same.

"Hey, William! Let's try an experiment tomorrow!" Issac suggested with his namesake enthusiasm. "We'll brew herbal tea and offer it as a gift to the fairies. If we gain their trust we can—O-oi, where are you going?!" the younger boy exclaimed in dismay.

William, with book in hand, stood and smoothed the material of his vest with a breathy sigh. He spared his friend a passing glance, a small smile.

"Thanks, but no. I'm not about to participate in some elaborate bout of witchcraft, whether I believe in the capabilities of it or not." With that, he moved to leave, offering little more than a little wave as he made his way towards the door. "I still intend to make my own luck." In a moment of sentiment,William paused at the doorway, and gazed back at his friend. He was uncharacteristically thoughtful these days, and a thought had occurred; Issac's idea, though silly, had it's merits. Perhaps if he wasn't so stubborn, perhaps if he allowed himself to embrace the part of him that was so deeply entwined with the occult, he could gain his fleeting independence yet again. If he had power, he would be able to live his life free of danger, of being pushed around by forces far greater than he.

A small noise escaped him, something of a chuckle, though curt. His lips curled into a small, bemused smirk. No, he would stay the course. He would do this on his own. That did not mean, however, that William was ungrateful for Issac's interest in his well being - far from it—

"Shouldn't you be getting to bed as well? You'll never get off the bottom of the charts if you end up asleep in class."

—But hell if he would tell him that.

"William~~!"

William's gittish laughter could be heard down the hall.


End file.
